Definitely Not Just Dinner
by Pinkbowbunny
Summary: Might think of a better title later but meh whatever for now. All Might is invited to Inko's for dinner, at least, that's what she told him at first, but... Just an intro chapter right now, if you guys like it so far there may be some extra content later. So please let me know if you like it. TOSHINKO!
1. Chapter 1

(( A.N. - HEY TOSHINKO FANS. I just joined the fandom and this is the first pairing I wanted to write for. Hopefully if this part is well received there may be another later, idk, hahaha~ XP Well, hope you enjoy and if you do please let me know! ^~ ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

For a long time, Toshinori Yagi had been thinking to himself, 'I'm too young to feel this old'...

The last couple of days, however, he'd been thinking to himself instead, 'I am WAY too old for this...'

Midoriya Inko... He had been thinking to himself for a while that she must hate him. She was a saint and had kept it to herself until she thought she had no choice, and put her foot down only when she thought she might lose her only son if she didn't. Even then she was understanding and eventually let him go. But surely, despite all his promises and assurances, she must hate him, deep down...

That's what he assumed anyways, and he was quite convinced of it until one day he randomly received postage from her out of the blue. He got post from plenty of people of course, but naturally hers was a name he looked out for especially. When he got the letter, he immediately took it aside to read privately.

It was short and sweet. Not too sweet, though, just a little bit cold and distant. It said she wished to speak with him sometime, and invited him to do so over dinner with her. Specifically, at her home...

Well of course that was only prudent, they couldn't eat out or they'd attract the media. But going to her home personally, without Midoriya there, who he knew would be at the school dorms instead... What did Mrs. Midoriya have in mind...?

Dinner. Of course. Dinner, and a talk. Surely that truly was all. And he certainly wasn't hoping that wouldn't be all, certainly wasn't remembering all the other times in his younger days when someone had invited him to his or her home under the pretense of "dinner and/or a talk". Because he was MUCH too old for THAT! ...His thumping heart seemed to be voicing it's disagreement against his rib cage, though...

So for this reason, the Almighty All Might was shaking like a leaf as he approached Mrs. Midoriya's front door that evening...

Apparently though, she really did have dinner in mind for the night, and she made that very apparent from the moment he arrived, practically shoving a whole salad bowl in his face as she opened the door and exclaiming, "I made Southwestern! Ah, I mean, southwestern style - It's okay, right? I forgot until the last minute about your stomach issues! But it's mild! Not too spicy, I promise! Is it okay...?"

Toshinori sniffed at the bowl, and peered at all the colorful contents inside. Crisp green lettuce, sweet red bell pepper, blackened yellow corn, and grated shreds of orange cheddar cheese. Drizzled on top of that was a paler orange sauce. It smelled... Zesty. Definitely not what he would consider 'spicy'.

But it was most definitely... American.

Suspiciously... American...

"Please, come in." Inko urged him, taking the bowl back and mixing it's contents with a spoon. Then she brought it to the table, and laid out two proportions on plates on opposite sides of the table. Lastly, she crumbled up some corn chips and sprinkled them on top. "There!" She exclaimed, and motioned for him to sit. He took his seat, and then the western style fork Inko had provided for him, although there was also chopsticks on the other side. There was clearly a theme going though, so he went with it.

Suddenly Inko called out in surprise, "OH! WAIT! I did forget something!"

His hand stalled as she turned around and rushed to the kitchen, coming back barely a minute later with two things - A bottle of sriracha sauce and two extra slices of fresh mozzarella cheese, sliced from a ball and still wet around the edge. On the flat side of the cheese she used the fine tip of the sriracha to draw a small smiling face with a few little hearts and stars around it. Then she placed the cutely decorated extra cheese and hot sauce onto the middle of the salad.

Okay, now it was just a little spicy. But he could handle it. It was a lot of cheese though, with both the cheddar and the mozzarella. That was pretty interesting. A lot of Asian people tended to be lactose intolerant, and therefore avoided cheese and other dairy. It seemed Inko didn't have that problem, although the extra cheese was probably where her adorably thick figure had come from in recent years. Frankly though, Toshinori had no problem with that whatsoever. She was cute like that too...

...Wait, wait, NO. He SHOULD have a problem with it, for other reasons! Get your head together! Stop staring at those sriracha hearts and just eat the damn salad!

So he began to do so, and it was delicious. Inko raised a strong young man on her cuisine, clearly. Toshinori felt some strength return to him from eating it, too. But he willed himself to only eat less than half of what she gave him before hesitating to inquire, as he shyly wiped his mouth with a napkin... More hiding than cleaning, honestly... "So... I suppose this visit was with Young Izuku's well-being in mind, correct? You probably want a status report on him, right?"

Instead of answering straightforwardly, she suddenly began to stammer, "Huh-Oh, well, yes, of course! Naturally that's the most important reason, so, how is he?"

So he told her. He told her what he was sure she had to already know, since Izuku would never let his mother go more than a day or two without a call if he could help it, and it was indeed what she had already heard from her son. That he was doing as well as could be expected, that he had encountered a few roadblocks but that overall he was excelling with his can-do attitude and strength of spirit, and getting along splendidly with the vast majority of his peers.

She nodded in acknowledgement, and sighed in relief. "That's good to know. Thank you..."

She seemed to be holding back. Not quite lying, but you don't get to be a pro hero without knowing when someone is hiding a truth, too. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

Looking up in surprise, she squirmed in her seat. "O-Oh, well... Truthfully... I've been feeling lately as if we ought to clear the air about a few things between us..."

Finally. Honesty hour. Surely she was now about to finally give him the good chewing out he had long since incurred upon himself for choosing her one and only son to succeed him. It had been a selfish action on his part. Any mother should have the opportunity to air her grievances about such a thing. And once she had, once she had finally told him how much she hated him and how selfish and thoughtless he had been, maybe then he could convince his silly heart to stop tripping over itself whenever he saw the woman...

"I guess... You must probably think that I hate you, right?" Here it came... He sucked in a breath and braced himself, staring her right in the eye as she said it. "Well... I don't. I just wanted you to know that..."

His face fell in shock. "...Huh?"

She went on, not waiting for his confusion to catch up. "I admit, I definitely resented you for a little while. And part of me will always worry about my son and wish he didn't have to do such things... But he does have to, because that's just who my son is... I've been struggling to accept that, but I wanted you to know, I don't hold it against you anymore. Izuku was always going to try to be a hero no matter what. So it's better that he has some kind of power on his side. And you always inspired him as a child. He was always your absolute number one fan. It only makes sense that he would be the one to succeed you. So I just wanted you to know... I don't hate you, and I don't hold it against you. Really, it's quite the opposite... I... I owe you everything..."

Now he felt compelled to put his hands up, to motion for her to slow down. "N-No, please Mrs. Midoriya-"

But she wouldn't be swayed. She forged on insistently, "Please listen... Izuku's father..."

That word alone caused Toshinori to fall silent. The forbidden subject. Izuku never spoke of him, and Inko never spoke of him. The aura around the subject seemed to suggest it was a painful one, to be avoided. So everyone always avoided bringing it up around them. But it seemed Inko was ready to discuss it...

"He's been gone... A really long time." She finally sighed. "He took a job abroad when Izuku was still very little... We received a bit of money from him here and there, and less often than that, a short personal letter... But then the money and the letters started coming in less and less often... Then, after I wrote to him to tell him that Izuku had been diagnosed as Quirkless... Well, the letters stopped coming at all after that..."

"That's terrible." Toshinori immediately supplied, a fire of righteous fury lit in his gut for her. It was quickly contained by his empathy as he added, "I'm sorry you two had to go through that..."

"It was painful..." She agreed sadly. "But... It was a long time ago, too. And I'm happy to see that despite that, Izuku has grown into a fine, upstanding, and well-adjusted young man. And well... I wanted you to know, that it's all thanks to you. You were the one Izuku looked up to and learned from. You were the one who instilled good morals into his heart. You were the one who inspired him to be a hero when he grew up. I know you think of yourself as a father figure to all of your students, and I swear I'm not trying to impose anything on you, but... I just wanted you to know that. I wanted you to know just how much good you've done for us, and that you didn't just cause harm to my son. Everything he is, he is because of you. Not just his Quirk, but everything that's good about him too..."

The man who made the grandest speeches in the world... Was speechless now. He blushed, and looked down, unsure of how to respond to something so life-affirming.

It was fine, though, because Inko wasn't quite done yet, although it was clear that what she was about to say was taking a lot more courage out of her. "And... I just wanted you to know... How grateful I am to you. I know that everything you've ever done, you've done to try to help someone. You've always been so selfless. If literally anyone else in the world had tried to take my son under their wing, I would have doubted them much harder, but you... I know you did it with only the best intentions." Sitting straight up, she steeled herself with a quick breath before addressing him again, "So, I just wanted to make all that clear between us - I don't hate you, I don't blame you, I forgive you, and... And I still admire and respect you!" She suddenly added in a bit of a huff. "A-and...! If there's anything I can ever do for you, please just let me know!"

He... Had heard that line before. 'If there's anything I can ever do for you... I'm so grateful, please tell me if there's some way I can repay you...' It was always said in a sultry voice before, not a scared and timid one, but... Was it possible, was she trying to tell him...?

No, no, NO. You CANNOT rush to assume such things!

Looking back down, he returned to his salad, taking a few bites to stall while he thought of how to respond. Of course there was the 100% professional way to respond, the way he normally responded to 99.9% of the men and women who became enamored with him after being saved by him. It was far from uncommon for people to develop feelings for their rescuers, after all. So Toshinori already knew how he was supposed to respond, that she owed him nothing and that it was just his duty... But he also knew that Inko already knew that was the standard response for a rejection...

And for some reason, despite his mind hurling all the valid reasons he shouldn't at it... His heart was still begging him to at least not outright reject her...

It wasn't as if he had never done so before. There had been more than a handful of times when a fellow hero, or once or twice when a very attractive and capable civilian, managed to catch his fancy. None of them were ever serious, though. He would always let them know that his career made it too dangerous to have a steady lover, and they had always accepted it, if they wanted to be with him at all.

But that... Wasn't what he wanted for Mrs. Midoriya. If she really wanted him, he hoped dearly it would be the for the rest of his probably short life. But first, he had to make sure that this wasn't just guilt and obligation doing the talking for her right now...

"I... I think I understand what you've trying to say, Mrs. Midoriya-"

"P-Please, call me Inko!" She nervously interrupted him to request. He supposed it made sense after telling him what she had about her husband. It probably pained her to keep his name, but she did so anyways to protect herself and her son from the shame others might impose on them.

He slowly nodded, "Inko... Please, call me Toshinori, then. And... If that is what you are trying to say, then I need you to know... That I know that you already know you don't have to do that. So if you really, truly want that from me, I need you to ask me more straightforwardly. Because it's a little hard for me to accept that someone as cute as you would really want anything to do with someone as broken and scarred as me, if they didn't feel they had an obligation to..."

A silence passed between them. It got a little awkward, so Toshinori finally looked up. As he did so, she began to balk at him, "You... You've GOT to be kidding me, right?" Was one of her eyes twitching? Wait, had he misinterpreted...?

But before he could worry about that a second longer, Inko rushed onward ahead of him, "You're telling me... I worried for months that you'd probably find ME unattractive, and YOU are the one with the body issues?"

She took in a deep, suffering sigh at that, but quickly after, she began to bubble up into laughter. It was genuine laughter though, so it put Toshinori more at ease than not. Still, she probably didn't realize quite how bad his body was under his clothes... Anyways though, before they even got to that, it was more important to sort out romantic and emotional feelings, before more primal ones.

So he redirected his thoughts back to what she'd said, without mentioning her much-too-generous words about his own physique. "Surely you have to know you're the cutest woman on Earth, Inko... Perhaps you haven't been told so enough in too long, but... You're easily one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes on. Body and soul..."

Inko went stiff, but then she began to shake. Fat tears started to well up into her eyes. "Y-You... You can't be serious..."

No longer worried about finishing what was on his plate, since this clearly wasn't about dinner after all, Toshinori got up from his chair and walked around the table, until he stood right beside her. Then he leaned down low, and placed a short, sweet kiss upon the young mother's cheek.

"Inko..." He proceeded to whisper straight into her ear, causing her to shake and shiver even harder. "If you'll really have me, then I would be honored to have you too. But I need to make sure... That you know what you're really getting into..."

He didn't wait for her to put the puzzle pieces together. He needed an honest reaction. So when he pulled his shirt up and over his head suddenly, he was expecting the younger woman to scream or even faint. She did recoil a bit, that was only too natural a response, but... After staring for no more than a few seconds, she almost immediately inquired, fraught with worry, "Does it hurt you...?"

He answered her honestly. "Of course. It's killing me. But... Usually gentle touches like hugs don't really hurt..." Well, no more than a dull ache, but again, he could handle it...

She was silent for a minute, staring right at that terrible wound. He was sure she was reconsidering her naive pursuit of him, but suddenly, she got up from her chair, facing him directly. Her eyes were level with his chest. Moving slowly, she leaned in and gingerly placed her lips upon the least sensitive-looking area of the wound, giving him a small, quick, and airily-light kiss 'All Better'.

Her eyes were still sad as she pulled back. "I know most mother's can't really heal people with their kisses. At least, that's not my Quirk, but... I hope it made you feel a little better. I hope I can make you f-feel..." She almost trailed off, but then she forced herself to look up as his face again. "I want to make you feel good, Toshinori!"

So gosh-darn unbelievably cute...

"Inko..." He breathed, shaking a little himself now. From nervousness, but mostly, from excitement... "If you really want that... Then so do I."

Reaching down, he cupped her chubby cheeks into his long, gaunt hands. She was so unlike him. His body was rigid and hard, angular and sharp. Jutting bones and gnarled-up skin. But she... She was soft. So soft, all over. She felt like every inch of her was made of that feeling you get when you put your feet in the sand at the beach when the water is nice and warm. But without having to worry about the jellyfish.

His heart was thumping fast. He was starting to doubt himself a bit, the longer he stared at her. He was no coward, but it had been a long time, and the feelings that she was inspiring within him now... It had been a long time she he felt them so strongly, and unlike what most people assumed, it was pretty far and few in between.

But still, he knew full well that Inko had much less experience than that. Of course, she got married young, had a child, and then was abandoned to take care of that child all by herself. She never remarried. So, in all likelihood, only her husband had ever... And it had been a long, long time since then...

She was practically still a virgin, if you really thought about it... So, she would need him to take the first initiative.

Which he was unused to. 90% of the time it had always been his lovers putting the moves on him, and him simply reciprocating if he felt like it. But he was strong! He could do this! He just had to think of a good line...

"Tell me, Inko..." He slowly began again. "Making this delicious Southwestern-style food for me... What were you hoping to receive in return? Perhaps..." He leaned down again, whispering heatedly into her ear once more, "The Extra Special Texas Smash?"

...Okay that was really NOT good, but, hopefully it still worked...

Inko's eyes went almost as wide as her salad bowl, her cheeks were as red as the bell peppers. So, SO cute...

Shaking almost as hard as he had been on the way over, Inko cast her eyes to the side, but didn't move away from him. "O-Oh! I don't know, I suppose that depends... This move won't be performed with your fists, will it...?"

His lips stretched into a grin at her coy but inexperience attempt at flirting. Not too bad though, considering how out of practice she must be.

"No, Inko... The Extra Special movies..." He grinned like a devil, while his heart was fluttering on angel-wings inside. "Those are performed with another body part..."

"...Th-The kitchen! I-It's not really the place for this, is it?" Inko stammered back. But now she was clearly shaking more from excitement. "P-Perhaps we should go to my room now...?"

A most excellent idea. Izuku clearly got his quick thinking from his mother.

So Toshinori took the much smaller woman by the hand, and she began to lead him down the hallway. Little did he know, however...

That he wasn't the only one who had a few Extra Special Moves...


	2. Chapter 2

Inko's body was still trembling with excitement... But the closer and closer she got to her room, the more the shaking was influenced by the dawning realization that this insane plan of hers had actually -worked-. And, so quickly! Too quickly...

"I-I... I must admit..." She, well, admitted, as she was about to open the door to her personal space. "I really didn't expect you would recognize my intentions so fast, let alone reciprocate them... I didn't even get to play any romantic mood music yet..."

He grinned, squeezing her hand. "Why? Did you have some picked out?"

"Well, maybe..." She stalled, slowly opening the door and flicking on the light. Inside was more or less what Toshinori had been expecting, a clean room with a few knick-knacks and personal items on display. Some Japanese things, some Western things. A few sparse pieces of All Might merchandise, probably only there because her son had too much to contain in his own room... Except for an All Might Swimsuit calendar nearby, a reprint of a charity event he'd participated in years and years ago. That... Probably was Inko's purchase...

Otherwise there was just a few other personal items here and there - Her laptop, a bookshelf full of parenting and hero books at the top, and children's books at the bottom. A CD player, with a small rack of CDs to choose from. Inko selected one from the list after thinking about for only a short while, and then showed it to Toshinori. It was a 'Best Of' compilation of the old British band, the Beatles. Practically classical music in this day and age.

"Um, do you like this band?" She inquired shyly. "They're all about peace and love so I figured you'd at least heard of them..."

He grinned, and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Of course, I love that band! Please, play it!"

She nodded with a pleased little smile at choosing the right music, and bounced her way over to the CD player, putting the selected disc inside and pressing play. Then, just a bit of her nervousness returning, she went back to Toshinori, blushing and looking down. A familiar old guitar tune started to twang, followed by an energetic drum. She took both of his hands in both of hers, and the song began to play...

'Oh yeah! I'll... Tell you something... I think you'll understand... When I... Say that something... I want to hold your haaaaand~! I wanna hold your hand! I want to hold your hand~"

Toshinori's grin grew ever larger as the sweet young mother led him to sway with the song. No fancy moves just yet. Just rocking their hands and arms back and forth, holding hands as the song suggested. It was possible she didn't really know how to dance. She probably hadn't had much practice, at least not recently. Toshinori was out of practice too... But he could still do this...

'Oh please! Say to me... You'll let me be your man...'

Suddenly focusing his grip on one of her hands and letting the other one go, he twirled her around until her back was to him. Then he wrapped both arms around her, and rocked her back and forth, embracing her, briefly bending down to settle his chin on top of her head. He feel her heart thumping so hard it vibrated throughout the rest of her body.

'And please say to me... You'll let me hold your hand! Now, let me hold your hand! I want to hold your hand!'

He let her go and twirled her around again, now facing her, cupping her cheeks with his hands again. He couldn't get enough of that. He worried that it might be kind of annoying to her... But still, he couldn't help it. Just like how neither of them could help staring at each other's faces as the music played their feelings to them...

'And when I touch you, I feel happy inside... It's such a feelin' that my love...'

Yeah, it was probably getting annoying to just have some idiot grab your face and stare at you without kissing you. He should probably kiss her already.

So he did. He swooped down and smooched the woman on the lips with wild, reckless abandon...

'I can't hide! I can't hide! I can't hide~!'

They both quickly got embarrassed though, ending the abrupt and passionate kiss just as abruptly, and going back to holding hands and swaying simply with the song. Both burning red, neither the heat nor the color was decreasing as the song went on, so they quickly gravitated back together, with Inko trying her best not to lean too much against him. She seemed pensive after the kiss though...

"Toshinori... You could have anyone in the world, even as you are now. Are you sure-?"

"Yes." He interrupted her to reply, without hesitation. "Inko.. I know I haven't known you too long, but I promise you, I love everything that you are. Everything I've witnessed about you. Your adorable body is only a small part of that. Because you should know, Inko... That you shouldn't give me all the credit for what an amazing son you have. I didn't even meet the boy until he was fifteen, after all. Truly, everything that makes Izuku so amazing, is because of what you instilled in him, Inko. And I love that about you... But if you're really still hung up about your body, well... I don't normally kiss and tell, but honestly, my last lover looked somewhat like you too..." Okay, now he started to hesitate a little, and blush quite a lot.

"O-Oh!" Inko replied in surprise, very pink after all his praise. "R-Really? Would you mind telling me about them? I promise I won't tell anyone else..."

Toshinori nodded. He had brought it up after all, and knew he could trust her. "Have you ever heard of a heroine called Presto Preg-O? Probably not, she wasn't exactly a big-time hero..."

Inko shook her head no, so Toshinori went on to explain, "She's a hero I met while touring America. She had a quirk very similar to Izuku's classmate Momo Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu's quirk allows her to create things from any exposed area of her body. However, Presto Preg-O's creation quirk could only be accessed via her belly, which always seemed to be ballooned out, as if she were fully pregnant. This was because her creations came from a pocket dimension located where her uterus should have been. In a cruel irony, this meant that even though she looked like she was pregnant all the time, she could actually never have children..."

Inko got a little teary in sympathy for the woman. Toshinori continued, "Unfortunately she also had troubles finding a good man, because most men were only attracted to her because of how she looked, like a fetish. She secretly hated it, but she did her best to make it work for her. She took on a magician persona, and she mostly used her quirk for children's events and parties, and doing volunteer work at hospitals, creating toys for the children there and doing magic tricks for them. That's how I met her, we were both visiting the same hospital for a charity gig. She was really wonderful. But she eventually found someone else she wanted to be with more, and I let her go, because at that time, I didn't think it wise to be open with who I loved. It was too dangerous. But now..."

He looked down at her, uncertainty creeping up on him. "At this point in my life, what I want more than anything is to find someone who wants to be with me for the rest of my life... I understand if that's asking too much though..."

Now it was Inko's turn to grab his cheeks, even giving them a good pinch. Though she had to stand on her tip-toes to do it. "That's not asking too much at all! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Well then. Now that that was established, now that it was fully clear between both of them that this was going to be for the long run... Now, their current short term goal didn't seem so daunting. In fact, with their feelings clearly known, it attracted them both together exponentially. As if both remembered at the same time, oh yeah, that's right, we're not lovesick teenagers who have to dance around each other, are we? We're both fully matured people who know exactly what we want...

Toshi leaned further down. Inko's fingers released their pinch, and slid gently into the strands of his hair behind his head, pulling him in closer. Then they suddenly fell together, the embarrassment and uncertainty forgotten, and kissed with all their hearts and souls.

Inko was clearly having some trouble on those tip-toes, though. She had to stand up even though he was hunched over a bit. He was still strong enough to take care of that too, though, and proceeded to do so by reaching down and hooking his arms underneath her bottom and knees, barely breaking the kiss for a second to pick her up.

Inko cried out in alarm, but then quickly began to laugh, albeit nervously. "Oh! Toshinori, p-please don't overexert yourself! I'm not too heavy for you, right...?"

"Light as a feather." He replied, but his stomach was starting to cramp up a bit, so to be on the safe side, he quickly laid her down in the middle of her nearby bed. "Still, is this more comfortable for you?"

"Mmm, yes... But I think it'll be more comfortable once you've joined me..." She sweetly replied, causing him to almost have a spasm from how cute she was. But then she added coyly, with just the slightest hint of hesitation as she spoke, "And... Helped me out of these clothes...?"

Okay... Inko had just officially gone from Impossibly Cute to Unbelievably HOT...

He didn't waste a second more before climbing over her, didn't let himself lose his nerve. Back in his younger days, if a partner requested it (and they usually did, it just kinda came with the territory of being a big strong muscle man type) he'd simply... Rip their clothes right off of them. But Inko probably wouldn't care for that, a hardworking mother like her probably wouldn't want her clothes ruined-

"You can just rip the buttons off my blouse if you want... Um," She seemed to realize she'd actually said that and almost panicked for a second. "I mean! If you want! I'm just saying, i-it's an old shirt, s-so, I don't m-mind-!"

...HOT. TOO HOT.

Without wasting a second, he did as she requested, and reached into the middle of her button-up blouse, a baby-blue color today, similar to his eyes. It took less than two seconds to rip all the buttons off, exposing the bra underneath, which was crimson in color instead...

"Inko... Were you, perhaps, wearing my hero colors today on purpose...?"

"...P-Perhaps..."

"...I see..." And indeed, he saw after pulling her matching blue skirt down too, that she had begun her ensemble that day with lacy white panties, clearly new...

Red, white and blue, and all for you... So... Freaking... Hot...

Toshinori stopped then, to just admire her for a moment. He could tell it made her bashful though, so he quickly requested of her as a distraction, "Inko, may I... Just, hold you? Embrace you? For a little while, first?"

She nodded right away, and held out her arms to receive him. "Of course..."

He let his body float down to her, resting his jaw upon her bosom while she wrapped her arms and legs around him in return. Sighing, he stayed there for a full moment and a half,simply being held by her. Plush, padded skin and a hotter-than-warm pulse. She felt so alive. No, not just that... She felt so full of life...

And her scent... He was quirkless now, but he still had strong senses, and he could smell on her... Food. Of course. The spicy-tangy sauce from earlier and all the veggies she'd cut. And rice. Lots and lots of rice. Green tea. She ate mostly healthy, really. But he could tell there had been some sweet red bean and green tea ice cream mochi dumplings in the freezer last night too...

He wasn't satisfied with just the perfume of her any longer. Now, he was craving a taste...

After all, even if your partner for some reason didn't want that, it was still the heroic thing to do to at least offer...

Cheeks burning red, he looked up again and leaned towards her ear to ask, "Inko... May I..." How to say this... He usually had people either begging for it or offering it to him right away... "May I... Prepare you... With my tongue?"

Her face was almost as red as the darkest of cherries. "O-Oh, u-um, WELL... Aaah, I s-suppose so, I mean, if you really want to I'm sure it'll be alright, I just... Well, to tell you the truth, I've never had that done for me before, s-so, uh, I don't really know what to expect! B-But I'm sure it'll be fine, I trust you completely!"

...Mister Midoriya, what the hell was wrong with you...

Toshinori ignored that ridiculous fact for now, and instead focused on correcting it forthwith...

Sitting up, Inko let go of her legs embrace around him and spread them open, shyly looking away while she did so.

Toshinori didn't clap his hands together, he was too busy pulling down those sexy silken panties, but his did think in his head, 'Good Lord, thank you for this feast...'

Then he dove right in...

Hooking his hands and arms around her thighs, he reached over the line of her leg and pubic area, spreading her sex apart with his abnormally long fingers. Sticking his tongue out flat, he pressed his entire palate up against her opening at first, both lapping at the sweet-and-tangy slickness quickly gathering there, and spreading his own saliva, which he had plenty of, as his mouth was watering...

"Oooh..." Inko moaned low in surprise, until Toshinori took his tongue back and then further up north, tackling the little nub waiting so patiently there and capturing it between tongue and teeth. Then her surprise turned to outright shock, and she cried out in alarm, "AAH-!"

Hmm. A and O. He supposed those could be the first hiragana letters to draw on her clitoris, between his feverish suckling...

"A-Aaahn~! Oh GODS, T-Toshinori-!"

She was definitely favoring the A hiragana, so he repeated that several times more until he had her rocking her hips against his mouth, and practically singing his name. "T-Toshinori! Toshinori-! AH, AAAH - T-TOSHI-!"

Holding her legs down as she struggled with her own body's wild waves, Toshinori didn't let up for a second just because she was clearly at her peak. He always went for 'Plus Ultra', even and most especially in the bedroom. So as soon as he saw that she was already being overtaken by her orgasm, he responded only by doubling his efforts until a second one soon followed suit. Good thing that Beatles music was still playing, or else her neighbors might hear how much she was moaning...

Left panting and peppered with beads of sweat by the end of it, Inko embraced her own body, trying to lessen the shaking. Toshinori had a very smug, lazy smile on his face as he looked up at her from between her legs. "Want another?"

He let her take a few extra seconds to catch her breath, but once she had, she shyly shook her head 'no'. "That was so, SO good... But, I think it's only fair that I return the favor, don't you? Oh, and um... By the way, s-sorry, about calling you 'Toshi' by accident just now-"

"Call me Toshi." He replied without care. "It's fine. 'Toshinori' is probably a mouthful to say, especially when you're getting a mouthful..." He smirked and chuckled as she hid her burning face in her hands for a moment, and then continued once she finally peeked up again, "As for your offer, it's most tempting... But I'm not sure if I could handle something like that and manage to have the strength to make love to you too... But then again," He added, remembering. "Uh... I guess there's the issue of protection, which I didn't think to bring, so..."

"I have some..." Inko mentioned very quietly, and then, even more quiet than that, she added, "Although..."

Toshinori's eyebrows immediately shot up.

She squirmed, embarrassed with herself, but forging ahead, "I mean, it's just - The possibility of getting pregnant, it's probably more unlikely than not at my age, and well... Even if something were to happen, I know I could trust you, so, if you don't want to, it's not necessary..."

She could tell by the dumbfounded look on his face that he needed a moment, so she gave him one. Once he finally managed to come back to the world of the living, he sputtered back at her, "W-Well! It seems we more or less have the same thing in mind..."

"Good!" She chirped back at him, and, completely misinterpreting what he meant, gathered her limbs back from him, sat up, and then leaned over, beginning to unzip and unbutton his jeans for herself. Before he could even remind himself why he should want to protest, Inko had already managed to get his pants and red boxer shorts halfway down his legs.

Then, apparently showing that she could do a magic trick like Presto Preg-O too, she proceeded to make half of his more-impressive-than-not length disappear past those plush lips of hers in no time at all...

"I-Inko-!" He nearly growled, gritting his teeth and grabbing her by the shoulders, halting her. "I hate saying this more than I've ever said anything, but please stop. I'm just a man. If I let you go on like this, it'll ruin the real fun..."

Pulling back, Inko nodded, looking just a bit disappointed. "Oh, alright... But let me do it for you next time, okay? I'm really good at it, and I like doing it. My husband used to ask me for it all the time, so I really wouldn't mind making an evening to do it for you..."

...Mister Midoriya, what the HELL was wrong with you...

"Okay..." He answered simply, weakly, trying not to even think about any of that, and focus instead on what he most truly wanted to do to this love-starved woman... "As for now though..."

Kicking his pants the rest of the way off, his white shirt soon followed it on the floor. Now even the shot of him in the speedo for July nearby looked modest...

Then he leaned over Inko, who still had her red bra on, so he quickly caught her up in a maelstrom of kisses to the neck and shoulders while he reached behind her back and undid the clasp. She slid it off the rest of the way after that and tossed it aside.

He smiled gently down at her then, showing just a little teeth and trying to appear more relaxed and at ease than he truly felt. "Are you ready to begin?"

Inko sighed then, actually getting a little impatient with him now. "You don't want to know how long I've been ready for this. Please just give it to me already, Toshi..."

So it was said, and so it was done. Her beautiful body was his in the next instant. Of course he started slow, but she was so ready that it wasn't needed, and he could tell by her squirming that it wasn't enough, so he thrust all of the rest of the way inside, and rode against the resulting squishy spasms of euphoria.

"Oooh, Toooshi~!" She sang like a bird to him, and he grinned to himself, thinking that was interesting. There was a pattern, he was sure of it. When the focus was on her clitoris, she tended to go 'Ah' more. When he pleasured her inside, she moaned a deeper 'Oh'... That had been the case with Preg-O Peg-O, as Peggy had playfully used to have him call her in bed, and he was pretty sure that was the case with Inko too. Only one way to find out, though...

He thrust up again, and again, and again. The last one he put a little extra 'oomph' into.

"Oh! Oh~! OH-! Toshi~!"

Toshinori grinned wide. This was actually cute and hot at the same time. Mostly hot though, so, SO hot...

She'd been gripping at the sheets the last moment, but she suddenly released them, and gripped onto his biceps and shoulders instead, moaning without thinking, "Ooh, Toshi, please give me more~" Then she actually thought about it longer than a second, and her cheeks started to burn. "Ah, sorry, I mean - If your health allows, of course! Don't push yourself, but, if it's not too much trouble... Oh, nevermind, I'm sorry, I know I'm shameless - This is probably why my husband left me, begging for it almost every night like I used to..."

...Mister Midoriya... WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOOOOOOOU-?!

"No Inko, never be ashamed to ask me for what you want..." He grabbed both sides of her hips suddenly, steadying her. "Anything I can give you... I promise I will. You need only ask..."

She smiled sweetly up at him and squirmed again, rolling her hips against him for more friction. "Mmm... Well then, maybe... What about that Extra Special Texas Smash you mentioned? Is that actually a real move or just a pick-up line?"

What even was time? It was supposed to be July, but suddenly it felt a lot like Christmas.

Still, he quickly reigned that excitement back in. She had no idea what she was really asking for, he was sure. The Extra Special moves were generally reserved for heroes... "Mmm... It IS a real move, Inko, but... To be honest it might be a little much for you, I think...?"

Now she finally looked annoyed with him, taking her hands from him to cross them over her chest. "Toshinori... Did you forget that I'm a mother? That doesn't usually happen in one night..."

Right. Not in this case anyways. Izuku, you owe your life to this woman shamelessly begging for it every night, so be grateful! And in the meantime, he'd be the one giving Inko a well-overdue reward for all her hard work...

"Very well then, Inko. If you insist..."

"I do insist! I've never doubted your strength, so... Please don't doubt mine! I can handle it! Because, remember... I attract things to me. That's my quirk..." She rolled her hips suggestively against him at the end of her little speech, to really get the point hit home.

"...Then I'm going to need to borrow this." He strained to follow, reaching next to her head and taking the extra pillow there. Always kept clean but never used, that pillow. Well Mister Midoriya, if you're not around then you can't mind it being used this time...

He pulled her hips up, and slipped the pillow underneath her bottom, sitting up straighter himself. He didn't bother asking again if she was ready, it was more than plain that she was, so he went right to it, holding one leg under the knee, he pulled it a bit upwards, lending gravity to his aid. The other leg he let droop back to the bed, and slipped his other hand to cup her bottom for support... Yeah... Support, no other reason...

Hehe... So soft and squishy...

She squirmed against him again, reminding him of his current job - Though both of her hands were now preoccupied with massaging her big soft boobs, so clearly she got why he was distracted...

Still, he nodded and forged ahead like a champ, and with her sex now in the perfect position, he began to jab and thrust into her in quick rapid succession. Not a single hint of pain from her, she was clearly loving it, moaning louder than before, beyond caring that she could probably be heard over the music now...

She let out a chorus of 'OH's. She was in too much pleasure to care, but Toshinori secretly felt a little guilty. Technically the sexy version of the Texas Smash was more of a cowgirl position kinda thing. This one was actually the Extra Special Los Angeles Smash. He'd tell her later though, because right now, he was halfway to heaven...

For even a hero as selfless as him has his limits, and now he was quickly approaching his, he could feel it. But he refused to give up until she had experienced orgasm at least one-No, TWO more times! You can do it man, PLUS ULTRA-!

Pulling her leg up gently just a little higher, he took his other hand back from her bottom just a little reluctantly to slide his fingers over his cock, capturing her clitoris in his finger-pads. Rubbing her there caused her tune to change to 'AH~!'s again, and he smirked against her calf as he kissed it and buried his body into hers, over and over again, making her jiggle just a little like jelly from all the effort.

"AH, T-Toshi-! Don't stop, don't stop! Ah, ah, AH~!"

There's one... Though it nearly took everything he had left in him just then. It felt so good, to feel her body possessed with pleasure...

"Oh god, Toshi, please, if you can, just one more..." She begged him, "You're so good! You're so unbelievably good... You're SO much better than my old husband~!"

...DAMN. RIGHT.

And just like that, just enough of his strength returned to him that he was sure he could finish this. For Inko... THE MOST PERFECT WOMAN IN THE WOOOOORLD-!

Aloud though, he informed her in a much less spastic whisper, "You -deserve- so much better, Inko... And I promise, as long as my heart still beats on this Earth, I'll give you everything you deserve and more..."

"Oh... Oh, Toshi..."

Hmm? The Oh? Strange, his fingers were still on her clitoris...

Then he noticed her hands sliding down from her breasts... Up and over her stomach to the folds of her sex. Her dominant hand gently nudged his aside, while her other hand quickly intertwined her fingers with his, holding his hand with their palms flat against each other...

"Toshinori, I want-Aah..." She bit her lip, finding it hard to focus on speech and pleasure at once. "I want it like this, this time... Ooh..."

She was rolling her hips against him again. Ah, so that's where the 'Oh' was coming from. And that's what it meant. Focus on your manly duties and let her take care of the 'lady business', basically.

Well, that's what he assumed it meant until she began to hiss and murmur feverishly under her breath, while clutching his hand tighter. "Ooh, Toshi... Thank you so much for all this pleasure you've given me tonight... But, now, focus on your own pleasure, okay? Please, you deserve it..."

Inko, you sexy little saint...

He was still determined to make sure she was properly taken care of first, but he took her suggestion too, taking his spare hand back and placing it on her booty once more. Holding her still, his hips started to move on their own, no longer the mostly controlled and even pace he'd been using so far. He was quickly losing control, but thankfully, he could clearly hear that she was too...

"OH-! Oh, Toshi~! So good, yes, right there, don't stop-!"

He definitely didn't want to... But he was quickly losing his strength by the second. His muscles were started to tire and strain. But he still kept going, despite the aches and pains. Because that's what a real hero does. And besides, with all the amazing things Inko was making him feel... An anvil could drop on his head right now and he'd still keep going.

Well, that's what his spirit was saying, but his body was really feeling it now. Her leg was starting to slip. His muscles were feeling heavier and heavier. Finally he had no choice but to lower her leg back to the bed, leaning over her to continue, with his forehead on her shoulder. Damn it, why did he have to be so weak...

That clearly wasn't what Inko was thinking, though. She had wrapped all of her limbs around him, except for the one hand still on her clit. "Ooh, so close... Are you close too, Toshi? I want you to..."

Rolling her head to the side, she sweetly kissed his cheek... Then she breathed hotly into his ear, "Come inside me..."

"Inko..." He shuddered. Just hearing her say that almost made him lose it. "I can't yet, not until you-"

"You've done enough for me, my hero..."

She literally wouldn't accept any more protests after that, for she had sealed off his mouth with a kiss. A sound half like a whimper and half like a groan got stuck in the back of his throat. No, damn it, you worthless old body, you used to be able to do ten times this...

But he continued to sink like a stone, his trusts slowing. To make up for it he went deeper, as deep as was possible. He was determined. Even if he was losing his strength, he could still finish this like he meant to...

Thankfully Inko recognized that the silly man was pushing himself trying to be selfless, like always, and she also recognized what it was he wanted. Pushing her hips against his, she squeezed him with her legs while flicking at her slickness, moaning into his ear, her lips barely grazing his lobe, "Oh Toshi, please... Just go ahead, I want to feel you too...!"

There was no point in trying to resist after that. He sunk down against her, letting his forehead fall against her shoulder as he thrust three or four more times. Then he groaned deep, low and loud, from both the euphoria fogging his brain, and the last of his strength pooling down from him and into her.

But then, she suddenly began to moan back, and pushed her hips up forcefully, rubbing her little pearl until her body started squeezing around him again. "O-OH! TOSHI-!"

Thank god for this angel. Now he could die happy...

Of course Inko had no intentions of letting him do that anytime too soon...

The both of them embraced each other lazily for several moments, kissing slow sloppy kisses while Inko rubbed Toshinori's back. Aah, that felt really good too...

A few moments passed. Finally Toshinori sighed in contentment, and rolled off of her. Though he stayed right next to her side, ready for a nap...

Until he heard Inko's stomach start to rumble. He looked up at her then, only to find her cute round face now looking like a tomato. "Oh! I guess if I thought we were really going to end up doing that, I would have made something a little more filling than a salad..." She sat up then, shyly crossing her arms over her breasts. "What do you say, Toshinori? Are you hungry? Do you maybe feel like some Tonkatsu?"

Inko's pork cutlet WAS delicious... But after getting a taste of her, Toshinori knew what he'd truly be craving from now on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

~A few months later~

Izuku's body was trembling with excitement as he made his way back to the dorms after visiting his mother that day. To his great surprise, All Might had been there too, and the two of them informed him of their intentions to annul Inko's previous marriage and remarry to each other.

Izuku couldn't believe it... He had certainly HOPED when he bought his mother that All Might swimsuit calendar for Christmas last year that it would lead to her pining for and maybe even marrying him, but Izuku couldn't believe that his insane plan had actually WORKED!

Well, naturally, now he had to brag about it or else he was going to burst...

So he stood in front of the class as everyone was sitting in the common room, until everyone noticed that he had something to say. Then he began to address them all, "Hey, guys, I have an announcement... My mom and All Might, well... They just told me they're planning on getting married right after I graduate! So, you guys are all invited to come to the wedding, if you want!"

There was a short, shocked silence after that. The class was nearly about to break into applause, until Grape Juice suddenly started shouting, "WHAAAAAAAT?! NO WAY IZUKU ARE YOU SERIOUS ARE YOU TELLING ME YOUR MOM IS GETTING SMASHED BY ALL MIGHT'S ALMIGHTY D-"

Izuku had just been about to punch him personally, but thankfully the rest of the class came to his aid and made a group effort to throw the little pervert out of a nearby window.

"HOW DOES IT EVEN FIIIIIIIT-?!" Grape Juice called out weakly from the bushes he'd landed in.

"Your wedding invitation is officially revoked!" Izuku called after him before shutting the window and sighing, turning back to the rest of his classmates. "Anyways..."

Now they all politely applauded. Izuku grinned and bowed, accepting their heartfelt congratulations. After they all went quiet again, he added a little more hesitantly, "Aah... That's part of the news, but truthfully, there's something else I want to tell you guys. Something about me..."

The applause died down again to allow him to finish, "W-Well... Thing is, you guys can all still call me Midoriya if you want, it'll probably be easier to remember, but..."

Izuku's eyes suddenly started overflowing with tears, his emotions overtaking him. "I mean... Technically, legally that is, my name will be changing to Izuku Yagi too... Because All Might is officially adopting me as his son!"

Almost every face in the room lit up with a smile, and they all rushed to hug and pat Izuku on the back in congratulations. All except Bakugou, who stayed sitting on the couch, looking away from him. "Alright, alright, congratulations, fanboy - Now quit blubbering already!" He scowled. Still, that scowl didn't seem nearly as deep as it usually did... Was it Izuku's imagination, or was he even smirking a little?

"Congratulations, Mido-I mean, Yagi-kun!" Iida laughed, ruffling his hair and taking his attention back.

"I guess that'll take some getting used to." Todoroki added. "But it suits you. Congratulations, Yagi Izuku."

"I'm so happy for you all!" Uraraka told him, crying nearly as much as him and hugging him.

Izuku was so grateful for his friends, but his mom was really something else. Marrying the greatest hero in the world. His mom was so cool...

SO... FREAKING... COOL!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(( My apologies to Mister Midoriya if he turns out he was a saint later in canon. XD;;; SO YEAH, that's it for this piece~ BUT, if you're a fan of Deku, specifically paired with either Todoroki, Iida, Bakugou, Kirishima or Uraraka, keep an eye out because I'll be writing something for them soon too! x3 ))


End file.
